FIFA 13
Notice: '''This creepypasta has the same concept from FIFA 12. The reason this creepypasta is named "FIFA 13" is because I wanted to make a creepypasta out of FIFA 13. However, there are differences in the story, so don't say it's a ripoff. Story So, one day, I was playing online on ''FIFA 13 ''in unranked Head To Head matches, when about the most horrifying thing I ever saw happen in a video game happened. I was having a normal game, winning 1-0, when I realized the person that I was playing against's name was "KillRapeDeath666Satan". This made me a little horrified, because I did not think Xbox Live would allow such a name like that. I had just scored a 2nd goal past him when he gave me a message. It said this: "I HAVE TO WIN. THE KING WANTS ME TO WIN. LET ME WIN RIGHT NOW!" At first, I thought it was just a pissed off 11 year old who hated losing, but I realized that I got the message while the person was playing. You usually have to pause the game to write a message, but he did not. But still, I ignored the message and proceeded to destroy him. I saw in the top corner that he had a microphone on, and he was talking. I had the TV muted, because I was listening to music, but I switched it off so that I can hear what he has to say. It was just a lot of silence when it was coming from the TV, so being the moron I was, I decided to put my microphone on so that I can say what he was saying more clearly. But the second I switched my microphone on, an ear-piercing scream came out, right into my ear. I threw my microphone on the floor, turned my music back on, and kept on playing. I knew that I should've quit, but I don't want to quit, because that counts as a loss, and I hate losing. The music that I was listening to finished playing, and stopped itself, so now I can hear the TV again. The player had stopped whispering (or screaming, or yelling, whatever the fuck he was doing), so I could hear the commentators clearly. Every time a player gets either a yellow or red card, the commentator would say "Rape." So at one point, I got a yellow card, and the commentator said "Rape." This really horrified me, but hey, the match was almost over, so I just played the rest. I was in complete horror and really relieved when the match was over. But while I was navigating the menus, I could hear the man's voice yelling in the background. I tried to report him, but he wasn't on my list where I met players. I took a look at my history, and realized that I was awarded a loss for the game. I was shocked by this, because I had just won 2-0. All of a sudden, I got another message. This is what it said: "THANKS, BUT THE KING WANTS ANOTHER GAME. DALDKklfksiriegjofsofidjifjdroi93458932849woKJKFSJDLKFJSDJLRI4R" I replied with "Who the fuck are you?", and I got one back, but there's no words, only a picture of a man's ankle split. I replied back with "What the shit, man?", and I got another reply, but it was just random letters, numbers, punctuation, and of course, randomly placed hyphens. I got really horrified and turned off the Xbox, and turned the TV off. I was about to put the game back on my sofa, when I saw, on my pitch black TV screen, a box popped up in the middle, and it said: "KillRapeDeath666Satan sent you a message." My TV was unplugged. I crapped myself, and ran upstairs, and I did not give a shit about what the message said. The next day, I went back on ''FIFA 13 '''''and everything was back to normal, and plus, there wasn't any history of me ever playing or receiving messages from that man. I was beginning to relax again, when a box popped up in the middle that said, "KillRapeDeath666Satan invited you." Category:Video Games Category:Video Gaming Category:Internet Category:We need comments! Category:James' Creepypastas Category:No 0/10 ever or else! Category:COMMENT NOW! Category:Comment right now! Or you're Fired! Category:Please comment! Category:Written by Mattkilledme!